brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Belkan Empire
The Belkan Empire, also known as the Belkan Imperium, and Ancient Belka, was a Dimensional Sea fairing super nation that waged war on the Galean Commonwealth and Shutran Tsardom. Led by the Sankt Kaiser, this nation gained access to Al-Hazard, ruling the magical secrets from the time before this omniverse's time began. While it's nation and its homeworld are lost to the Dimensional Sea, its shear influence has shaped the multiverse to even this day... The general theme is Domination, The Sith Empire. History The general history of Belka is akin to its Ace Combat Series as the Principality of Belka. However history changed its course when Belka discovered magic in the early middle parts of the war. This dramatically changed the arts of war that the Belkan troops and Aces used. History furthered changed when the Osean-Ustio Counterattack on the Belkan Superweapon Excalibur failed. Cipher failed to get close enough to destroy the weapon as the Belkans were using first generation aerial mages. The Belkan War came to a close when the Alliance threatened nuclear annihilation, which the government quickly resigned to avoid nuclear catastrophe. Still, the Belkans won the war and soon the assimlated the rest of the planet, changing its name Strangereal ''to Belka. However, its original name would come up a lot for convenience. ''Expansion Era '' In the 23st century, human population from the various space colonies and moon bases started to wear thin on the population. Their scientists tried to use magic to solve Faster-than-Light travel, something that wouldn't happen until the Eltrian Federation, many millennium later. Eventually, they found the Dimensional Sea and expanded through this means of travel. It was then the Belkans came into contact with the Galean Commonwealth. Slowly, the Belkans spread their influence between the Commonwealth and Tsardom of Shutra. The three super civilizations lived in peace until the Belkans discovered Al-Hazard, an Ancient Magi Battlestation of power and old magics. Taking their spoils to the capital, they isolated themselves to their other nations. ''Ballad of Belka '' In a surprise attack on the Galean capital, Knight General Maria Benz defeated the first and second fleets and brought the Galean Front to its knees. Soon later, the Belkans turned their attention to Shutra and attacked. Their supremacy wouldn't last when Al-Hazard was nearly destroyed, crippling the heirarchy of the civilization. It was then the Galean and Shutran's attacked. ''Reconquest Era '' As the Galean and Shutran troops marched their way to the Belkan homeworld, the infighting worsened between the houses. A sympathetic group with the Shutran's blight known as House Sagebreht befriended the Ingvalt Dynasty during the early years of the Reconquest Era. The Sagebreht family eventually produced an heir to the throne, Olivie Sagebreht. ''Olivie's Reborn Empire Hoping to end the war, Olivie slowly and methodically dissolved the Belkan Empire into separate territories that peacefully surrendered to the invading forces. At the final Battle of Belka, Olivie helped end the Belkan homeworld of Strangereal by using the Caledfwlch Breaker to destroy most of the ships around the moon. Drained of magic and the roaring of the Dimensional Sea, Belka eventually fell into myth, destroyed or lost to time... At that time, the reformed Olivie Belkan Empire had the theme of Revan Reborn. Military The Belkan military started with the descendants of many Belkan Knights. As the Empire grew to conquer the entire planet, their people all became recognized as Belkan. The mix of races, even beyond the original Belkans grew, becoming stronger under a unified people. As such, the military of Belka is wide and verse however they fall under four categories: Army, Navy/Spacy, and Air Force. A standard Belkan soldier uses the BGM Contact. A standard Belkan Knight uses the BGM Avalon. Ace soldiers use the BGM Juggernaut. Ace Belkan Knights use the BGM of The Round Table or B7R. Olivie's Reborn Empire A standard Belkan soldier of Olivie's empire uses the BGM Engage the Enemy. A standard Belkan Knight of the same age uses the BGM of Knights of the Fury. Olivie herself uses the BGM Century Color. Knights While the Belkan Knights are a well-known organization within the military, their branch extends to all branches of the military based on magical potential, prowls and combat skill. Their ranks generally follow a scheme of: * Initiate * Squire * Knight Inter-Service Rivalries As common as any other military consolation, rivalries did exist between the armed forces of Belka. It is directly noted and understood as fact that the Air Force made up of various powerful mages while the Army were standard. Most untrained or not particularly powerful mages were placed in the Navy\Spacy. This created friction between the lesser powered mages and the elite Knights. However, it also allowed the Belkan Emperors secure holding among their military commanders against rebellion. Culture Strangely for this Type-M planet grown civilization, Belka itself did not completely assimilate to one culture, instead it is a melting pot culture with various similarities that became a major part of 'main' culture. Proud and fanatic yet chivalrous and understanding, these people were an enigma to the other Dimensional Sea fairing planets. The word 'Zero' and all its derivatives carry a very significant title among the Belkans. Being called a 'Zero' is a sign of respect among the knights. The area known as B7R, or The Round Table, is sacred ground for Knights, their training ground. To fly in such a place is the greatest honor among the Belkans.Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Alpha Series Category:Civilization